One Shot Collection
by twin192
Summary: Some random Bechloe One Shots... Hope you enjoy! :D
1. The Result of Bad Handwriting

A/N: Hey guys. So most of you wanted me to post my one shots, so I'm going to do it. They are just some ideas I've had or prompts I've written to get in the mood to write. I'm going to post the ones I have (7 and a half so far) over the next week. After that, I'll only post sporadically when I have written new ones. I hope you enjoy them! :D

Okay, this first one shot was written after I've seen a post from 'bechloe . is . life' on Insta of a text conversation. Check it out if you want to (she posted it on November 5th, 2016)

 **The Result of Bad Handwriting**

Chloe Beale (8:19 pm)  
Bree! I really want to impress this girl from my class!

Unknown Number (8:21 pm)  
Sorry, but who is Bree?

Chloe Beale (8:22 pm)  
Yeah, very funny Aubrey. You need to help me, my jokes are failing. I can't get her to smile. Who doesn't smile? But her eyes are so pretty, oh my god. Help me with a pick up line.

Unknown Number (8:24 pm)  
It's 2016, who still uses pick up lines?

Chloe Beale (8:25 pm)  
I do because I'm Chloe Beale! Please help me Bree! I'm completely out of ideas. I'm getting desperate and Beca doesn't even know that I exist!

Unknown Number (8:26 pm)  
Chloe, you really have the wrong number, I wasn't kidding.

Chloe Beale (8:26pm)  
Oh fuck. I'm so sorry, my friend Aubrey got a new number and wrote it down for me. I must have typed it in wrong somehow. Who is this though? I'm curious now...

 _Unknown Number just sent you a picture..._

Chloe Beale's eyes went wide as she looked at the picture she had just received. A brunette girl with beautiful navy blue eyes looked back at her and saluted her. Her hair was in a cute bun on top of her head and she was wearing a gray hooded zip up sweatshirt.

"No..." She breathed. "Oh god, please... Why did it have to be her of all people?!" Chloe whined as she reread her previously sent messages with wide eyes and a bright blush on her face. She had never been so embarrassed before in her life.

She sat on the bed in her dorm room and hid her burning face behind her hands. "Damn it..."

The thing was, she really liked Beca. She hadn't really talked to her before but the small brunette had immediately caught her attention when Chloe first saw her a few weeks ago at the beginning of the semester. The brunette had walked into the music history class a few minutes late and had sat down in the last row, keeping her headphones on while she had looked at the professor with a bored expression on her face. There was something that had caught Chloe's interest right then and there and she had 'looked for' the small brunette in every lecture since then. She had tried talking to her but every time she tried to make a funny comment, the brunette had just looked at her blankly and walked off.

A quiet buzz from her phone alerted her to an incoming message.

Chloe stared at the phone for a moment, unsure if she wanted to read the message or not. She was pretty sure it was a message from Beca. She took a deep breath and swiped her finger over the phone to unlock it.

Unknown Number (8:34 pm)  
Um, Chloe? Are you still there?

The redheaded girl stared at her screen. Should she answer? Or try to ignore the most embarrassing experience of her life? But Beca was talking to her...

Unknown Number (8:37 pm)  
I don't look THAT horrible you know...

Shit, Chloe thought. She's thinking I'm not answering because of the picture?! Damn it. What am I supposed to say?

Chloe Beale (8:39 pm)  
Um, no of course not. Sorry.

That should be enough, right?

The redhead was still blushing brightly and closed her eyes to think for a moment. Damn it, I should have never mentioned a name. And what kind of shitty handwriting does Bree have? And I can't even talk to her because I don't have the right number! Ugh, I'll just go to sleep. Maybe it will all have been a crazy dream in the morning.

Chloe took her phone and turned her internet off for the night, she didn't want to receive any more messages today. The redhead got ready for bed, read a few pages from her current book and wished for a good night of sleep.

When Chloe awoke the next morning, she immediately turned her internet back on. She needed to know if she had dreamed the text conversation with Beca or if that had really happened. As soon as the internet was back on, she received 4 new messages. All from an unknown number. Chloe sighed and opened them.

Unknown Number (8:45 pm)  
What are you sorry for?

Unknown Number (8:52 pm)  
And now you're ignoring me. Great. Well, I'll just talk to you in class then. Good night I guess.

Class?! She wants to talk to me in class?! Chloe asked herself as she reread the two messages from Beca again and again.

Ugh, focus. You can do this. You are NOT a shy person, you can talk to her. No big deal. You've talked to people you didn't know before, you do that all the time. Just relax and get ready for class. Things will be okay.

Chloe did just that, she showered, put her clothes on, grabbed an apple for breakfast and started walking to her class. Halfway through campus she remembered that she still had unread messages. But they couldn't have been from Beca, they were in another chat. The redhead searched her bag for her phone and unlocked the screen.

Unknown Number (9:12 pm)  
Chloe? I thought you wanted to text me?

Unknown Number (9:28 pm)  
Really? You are already asleep? I thought I was the health conscious elderly one in this friendship. Oh well, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Text me.

Chloe sighed deeply and looked at her watch. She only had 10 minutes left until her lecture started and she had to hurry if she didn't want to be late.

Chloe Beale (8:50 am)  
Sorry Bree, I was tired and yesterday was a strange day. Want to meet me for coffee at that new cafe that opened a few days ago after class? I'll tell you all about it then... xoxo

Aubrey Posen (8:52 am)  
Sure, I'll see you then. Have fun and pay attention in class!

The redhead rolled her eyes. Aubrey always told her to participate and pay attention in class. Chloe knew that her friend only wanted the best for her future but it was getting a little annoying lately.

Chloe Beale (8:53 am)  
I will, see you later! xoxo

A few minutes later Chloe finally arrived at her lecture and walked in with about two minutes to spare. The professor luckily wasn't there yet. Chloe immediately started walking in the direction of her usual seat but stopped short when she noticed who was sitting in the seat next to hers.

Damn it, Chloe swore and walked backwards quietly, hoping that the brunette girl wouldn't see her. The girl had her headphones on, so maybe she wouldn't notice her. Chloe made her way to the last row - the same row Beca usually sat in - quietly and got her stuff out.

The professor walked in then and Chloe could ignore the feeling of being watched for the next ten minutes. She had noticed her phone going off a few times but she had been trying to ignore it and listen to the professor, just like Aubrey had told her to do. She was just doing what her friend told her to do and was focusing on her studies, right? Right...

Chloe stayed strong for a few more minutes but couldn't concentrate any longer when her phone buzzed for the nth time. She got the phone out of her bag and glanced at the screen. 8 unread messages. All from Beca.

Unknown Number (9:03 am)  
What are you doing all the way over there? You always sit here...

Unknown Number (9:04 am)  
Really? I saw you jump when you noticed that you received a new message...

Unknown Number (9:06 am)  
This lecture is boring...

Unknown Number (9:07 am)  
You were the one that wanted to talk to me if I remember correctly. So TALK! Or WRITE! I don't care...

Unknown Number (9:08 am)  
Oh come on, it wasn't that embarrassing. I'm kinda flattered...

Unknown Number (9:10 am)  
Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I can practically see the strain you put on yourself trying not to read my messages. You'll cave... eventually.

Unknown Number (9:12 am)  
I don't even know you and you are already more work than all of my friends combined. Why am I even trying?

Unknown Number (9:15 am)  
You know what? Fine. I'm leaving you alone.

Chloe stared at her phone intently. Did she just ruin her chances with Beca without even speaking one word to her? She placed her face in her hands and groaned. Great. She jumped a little when her phone vibrated again. The redhead glanced down to look at her phone and saw Beca's number.

Unknown Number (9:21 am)  
You looked! I totally saw you! Now, are you willing to talk to me?

Chloe couldn't help herself and had to smile at the message. Before she could decide if she wanted to answer the brunette girl, another message had arrived.

Unknown Number (9:22 am)  
You smiled! That's a good sign, right?

Chloe sighed again. Get it together, this isn't you. Just answer the damn girl. The redhead took her phone, finally saved Beca's number under her name and typed a message.

Chloe Beale (9:25 am)  
Um, sorry. I'm a little tired. What do you want to talk about?

Beca Mitchell (9:26 am)  
Finally! What's up with you?

Chloe Beale (9:26 am)  
Why? I'm fine...

Beca Mitchell (9:27 am)  
You know exactly what I mean.

Chloe Beale (9:27 am)  
... Yeah. Sorry. Just forget I said anything, okay?

Beca Mitchell (9:28 am)  
I don't really want to. I mean... You did say you wanted to impress me, right? I'm not impressed yet...

Chloe Beale (9:29 am)  
Oh my god, please stop talking about that...

Beca Mitchell (9:30 am)  
Why? Nobody has ever talked about me that way. I'm really curious why you want to impress me.

Chloe Beale (9:31 am)  
... Can we agree that last night never ever happened?

Beca Mitchell (9:31 am)  
Absolutely not! That was the highlight of my day!

Chloe Beale (9:32 am)  
What? The highlight of your day was getting strange messages from an unknown number? Your day must have been really shitty.

Beca Mitchell (9:33 am)  
Don't remind me. Now, who are you Chloe Beale?

Chloe Beale (9:36 am)  
I guess I'm me. Nothing special. What exactly do you want to know?

Beca Mitchell (9:37 am)  
That took you a while. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries, I didn't mean to. Why do you want to impress me?

Chloe Beale (9:38 am)  
I don't. You misunderstood that.

Beca Mitchell (9:39 am)  
No way! I still have your message and it clearly states my name! And that you 'want to impress this girl from your class'. I'm pretty sure I'm the only Beca in our year and we are sharing this class. So?

Chloe Beale (9:40 am)  
Ugh, fine! I just thought you looked interesting and I wanted to get to know you. But I changed my mind.

Beca Mitchell (9:41 am)  
What? Why?! What did I do?

Chloe Beale (9:42 am)  
You're nosy. And you're distracting me from paying attention in this class. I'm not replying anymore, I need to listen to this.

Beca Mitchell (9:44 am)  
Oh come on! This class is really boring and easy! You don't need to listen to this, I can give you the short version later! Entertain me!

Chloe Beale (9:46 am)  
No. You sound really needy, you know that? I'm going to listen now, stop texting me.

Beca Mitchell (9:47 am)  
Fine. Be that way. I'll just talk to you after class.

Oh god. What had she done? Why did she have to act like such a bitch?! Chloe put her face in her hands again in defeat. This didn't really go the way she had wanted it to. Chloe sighed again and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and resolved herself to at least pay attention to the rest of the class. She hadn't really heard anything the professor had said today. She couldn't help but shoot one last glance in Beca's direction and found the other girl staring at her with a smirk on her face. Chloe rolled her eyes and forced herself to listen to the rest of the lecture. 

* * *

After the class had ended, Chloe had immediately rushed out of the room and ran to her next lecture. She knew that Beca didn't have any other classes with her so she hoped she would be safe for a little while. The redhead didn't really know why she was making such a big deal out of the whole thing but she was beyond embarrassed by now and didn't really know how to act around the other girl. Avoidance seemed like a valid tactic to avoid the oncoming conversation that could only end in disaster.

The rest of the day went by without much action. She did receive two more messages from Beca that clearly stated that the girl wasn't happy about Chloe avoiding her and that she WOULD (she even used capital letters) talk to her later. Chloe didn't respond to the texts and only wanted the day to be over quickly so she could finally talk to Aubrey about all of it. She really needed someone else's opinion on the whole thing.

A little after five in the afternoon Chloe met Aubrey in the new cafe on campus. The two girls sat down and the blonde immediately looked at Chloe with intense eyes.

"So, what's going on with you Chloe? You seem really nervous and what did you mean when you said you had a strange day yesterday?"

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at her best friend with tired eyes.

"Today has been the most embarrassing day of my life."

Aubrey only looked at her and waited for the other girl to continue speaking.

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning, okay?"

Aubrey nodded for her to continue.

"Okay, so you gave me your new number yesterday and I did text you. Or so I thought. Well, it turned out I typed the number in wrong and sent my messages to somebody else."

"Oh? Who was it?"

"Why do you have such a terrible handwriting Bree? You ruined my life." Chloe stated dramatically and glared at her best friend.

The blonde only rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. And did you know that really intelligent people have a terrible handwriting? That's because their thoughts are too fast for them to write them down legibly."

Chloe groaned. Loudly. "I don't care!"

"Relax. So who did you send your messages to and what the hell did you write that it apparently 'ruined your life'?"

"Beca. I texted Beca."

Aubrey looked at Chloe questioningly. "Who?"

"Bree! The girl I've been talking about for weeks! The one from my class who I have the biggest crush on?"

"Oh. Right. So what did you write?"

Chloe tried to hide her face behind her hands. "I kinda told her I want to impress her."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought she was you! I wanted some advice!"

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'!"

"And? What did she say?"

"Ugh, I don't really know. I've been avoiding that topic but she has been texting me nonstop and she wants to talk to me."

"What is your problem then? You've been trying to get her attention for weeks. Now you have it. Take advantage of it."

"But... What am I going to say to her?"

"How about 'Beca, you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world, your smile makes my heart melt and you are really hot. Could you please take me out on a date?'"

"Well, I don't really know you blondie but how can I say no after those pretty compliments you just gave me?"

Chloe nearly jumped two feet in the air and nearly injured herself with how fast she was turning in her seat. Aubrey just stared at the brunette standing next to their table with an apron and a little notebook in her hands with wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" Chloe squeaked as she looked at Beca who was smirking at them knowingly. "What are you doing here?"

Beca rolled her eyes but didn't lose the smirk on her lips. "Working."

"You work here?!"

"Obviously." Aubrey stated as she took a closer look at the apron the brunette girl was wearing. The logo of the cafe was printed on it on the bottom left corner.

Chloe was still looking at Beca with wide eyes and fidgeted nervously. "Um, how much did you hear?"

"Oh, just the part where blondie here wants me to take her out on a date."

"I don't. I was imitating Chloe."

"Bree!" Chloe screeched and glared at Aubrey with a betrayed expression on her face.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "What? It's true and I can't have her think that I want to date her." She turned around and looked at Beca. "Sorry, but I'm already in a relationship."

Beca laughed. "No problem. So, it's you who wants me to take her on a date?" She looked at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe blushed brightly and buried her face in her hands again. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!"

Beca shrugged. "Don't worry, I think you are entertaining. And for the record, I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Ugh, I'm so sorry, I promise I will never ever talk to you again. God, Bree, let's leave, we'll get our coffee somewhere else."

Beca turned her head to look at Aubrey. "She didn't hear a thing I just said, did she?"

The blonde shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, she isn't like this usually, she's just really nervous and embarrassed."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, I can imagine. Can I get you something to drink? I think you should calm her down before I try talking to her again.

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. We'll just have two coffees."

The brunette girl nodded and left the other two girls alone for a moment. Aubrey kicked Chloe under the table the moment Beca had vanished into the kitchen.

"Chloe!"

"Ow! What is it? Why are you kicking me?"

"Did you hear even one word of what Beca has just told you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless. She totally agreed to going on a date with you and you didn't even listen to her!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?! When was this?!"

"Just a minute ago! You were so busy being embarrassed and apologizing for nothing that you didn't even hear her! You really have it bad Chlo."

Chloe's eyes had widened and she looked at her best friend with panicked eyes. "What?! Oh my god, what am I gonna do? I totally just ruined any chance I might have had, didn't I?"

"No, I don't think so. She seemed amused and she said she would talk to you again once you have calmed down. She's getting us two coffees now so I suggest you use the time to calm down!"

"How am I supposed to calm down?! This day seriously can't get worse."

"Get a grip Chloe. Nothing really bad has happened, you are just embarrassed. And Beca didn't seem put off by it so get it together and talk to her! I don't think she will put up with this for much longer!"

"How do I get a grip Bree?! I'm panicking over here!"

Aubrey swiftly grabbed the other girl's hands and squeezed them tightly as she looked into her best friend's eyes intently. "Do you want to get to know Beca?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. Do you like the way you are acting now?"

"Of course not, but..."

"No buts! Has anything that has happened yesterday and today been worse than the time you came out of the closet in high school?"

"Not even close, but what do you want to tell me with this?"

Aubrey groaned. "I'm trying to tell you that you have no reason to panic, nobody knows about this but you, Beca and me. Beca seems chill about the whole thing and I've known you forever, so I'm used to it. Yes it was embarrassing, yes, it didn't work the way you would have liked it to but you have the chance to talk to your crush in a few minutes and she already said she would go out with you. From where I am sitting, things seem to be going pretty well for you. So get your emotions in order and calm the hell down!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Did you get what I was trying to say?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey with wide eyes and her mouth stood open. "Um, I haven't actually looked at it from that side."

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, I noticed. Would you do me a favor and calm down now? Beca is coming back."

Chloe gulped and took a deep breath. She could do this.

"Here you go." Beca said as she placed the two cups of coffees in front of the girls. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked and looked at Chloe.

"Um, no, thank you. But do you have a minute?"

Beca lifted an eyebrow but nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty quiet. But I have to go if more customers come in."

"I understand. This won't take long, I promise."

Beca looked at Chloe questioningly but sat down next to Aubrey and smiled. She wanted to see the redhead's face, that's why she sat down across from her.

Aubrey looked between the two girls warily. "Should I leave you two alone for a moment?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, please stay. If that is okay for you Beca?"

The brunette shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, so Beca? I'm sorry about the way I acted today. It was rude and uncalled for and I didn't even really realize how bitchy I was acting. You were nice enough to tell me I had the wrong number, wanted to talk to me later and I just didn't answer or was rude because I was so embarrassed. I'm really sorry, I'm not usually like this, I promise."

"It's okay. I think it would have been embarrassing for anyone if they sent a message to the wrong person, let alone the person you were talking about in your message. So you blew me off in and after class because you were embarrassed?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I'm so sorry. Can we maybe start again?"

Beca smiled. "No problem dude. So," she held her hand out for Chloe to shake. "My name is Beca Mitchell. It's nice to meet you."

The redhead took a deep breath and looked directly into the brunette's eyes. "My name is Chloe Beale, it's nice to meet you as well. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Beca smirked. "Of course. I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Orange Lilies

**Orange Lilies**

Chloe Beale's day had been pretty boring so far. Her boss had given her the last shift of the day which meant that she needed to clean and close the shop at 8.

Only two people had decided to buy flowers on this hot summer evening and Chloe couldn't blame the other people for staying at home. It was incredibly hot outside and even though the shop had working air conditioning, the redhead felt like she would melt the second she moved more than her eyes.

She was sitting at the counter of 'The Green Room' - the flower shop she worked in during the summer to earn some money before she went back to college - and flipped through a magazine when the door opened and an uncomfortable amount of hot air flooded the shop.

She looked up from the newest fashion trends to greet the customer but stopped when she saw the person who was standing in front of her.

She didn't know this girl, but she looked incredibly hot. In more ways than one.

The brunette girl lifted her sunglasses until they sat at the top of her head and slapped twenty bucks on the counter. "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"

"Umm, excuse me?" Chloe wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. The girl before her was glaring angrily with her beautiful ocean blue eyes and had crossed her arms in front of her black tank top clad chest. She rolled her eyes at Chloe's question.

"You work at a flower shop, right? So you do know that flowers have meanings, right?"

Chloe blinked twice and nodded slowly. "Yeah, of course. So you want a bouquet that says 'fuck you'?"

"Yep. Can you do that?"

"Um, sure. So, do you have any specific flowers in mind?"

The brunette girl scowled. "I don't care how it looks. I just want to get the meaning across."

"Okay then. How about geraniums? They have a few different meanings but one of them is stupidity."

"Sounds about right. Put them in please."

"Okay. What about foxglove? They can stand for insincerity."

"Yes! Definitely. That bastard lied to me. 'I will never marry again, Beca. Don't worry, Beca, your mom was the love of my life.' Yeah, right." The brunette girl muttered to herself as she paced up and down in front of Chloe.

The redheaded girl raised her eyebrows and couldn't help but worry about the other girl. "Um, Beca?"

The other girl stopped pacing and looked at Chloe. "Yeah? Wait, how do you know my name?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You talked to yourself a moment ago. I think you called yourself Beca. Are you alright?"

Beca relaxed a little as she sighed. "Yeah, sorry, I must look like a crazy person, walking in here unexpectedly and demanding a weird bouquet. Sorry."

Chloe grinned. "Don't worry. Today has been pretty boring so far so you're actually a pretty welcome distraction. I'm Chloe by the way."

Beca nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, you too. So, about that bouquet. I have yellow carnations that say 'I am disappointed in you' or something like that."

"Totally. Please put them in."

Chloe nodded. "Okay. Orange mocks mean deceit. And petunias stand for resentment and anger. Orange lilies imply hatred."

"Yes! To all of those!"

Chloe was a little surprised by the strong feelings Beca was showing but it wasn't any of her business so she didn't pry. "Good. I think any more flowers would blow your budget."

Beca nodded. "Alright. Do you think it will convey my message?"

Chloe snorted. "Oh, definitely. If the person you intend to give this bouquet to knows about flowers and their meanings?"

"Oh yes, she definitely knows about that. She's reading all those gardening magazines and we always have some kind of stupid bouquet in the house. She'll get my message."

"You know what? It's not my business and I normally wouldn't pry but it's way too hot for me to be polite. Want to tell me what's going on while I prepare that bouquet for you?"

Beca looked at the beautiful redheaded girl in front of her. She had bright blue eyes and wore a white sun dress with cute sandals. The small brunette didn't know much about fashion but the girl before her looked as if she could have jumped straight out of one of those dreadful magazines all those mainstream bitches read to increase their social standing. But she looked nice and Beca needed someone to rant to after the unbelievable phone call she had received twenty minutes earlier.

She sighed and leaned on the counter a little as Chloe started collecting the flowers she needed. "You know what? Why not? I don't know you and I need someone to rant to. So, my mom died a few years ago. Until then we had been a happy little family. Only my dad, my mom and me. She was in a car accident and dad and I were devastated when we got the phone call. About a year after my mom's accident, he brought this woman home. He told me her name was Sheila and he really liked her. When I threw a tantrum, which was totally the right reaction for a fourteen year old that didn't want to share her dad, he sat me down to talk about things. He promised me that mom was the love of his life and that he would never marry again but that Sheila was a great woman and would help both of us move on."

Beca snorted and weaved one hand through her messy ponytail. "'Move on.' He actually said that we needed to move on from mom. How could he say something like that? Well, fast forward a few years and now we're here. 4 years later, I just finished my last year of High School and he uses the fucking phone to tell me that he's going to marry the step monster!"

Chloe had listened quietly while she prepared the bouquet and watched Beca's agitated behavior. "I guess you don't like her?"

"No! I never really warmed up to her. To me, she has always been the useless replacement for my real mom, you know? I don't talk to her and she ruined my relationship with my dad."

Chloe lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? How did she do that?"

Beca groaned. "That's the thing! She didn't have to do anything! Dad just stopped paying any attention to me. He had work and a new woman in his life. I guess he thought I didn't need him anymore. I don't want to sound like a whiny brat that had her dad stolen from her but it really sucked for me, okay?"

"I can understand that. But I have one question. Is she really a bad person or do you just hate her because she replaced your mom?"

Beca closed her eyes for a moment to think about the question. Chloe used the opportunity to check the other girl out. Beca was wearing a black tank top with incredibly short jeans shorts. She wore black chucks and both of her wrists were covered in festival bracelets. Her beautiful brown hair was put in a messy ponytail and there was smudged black eyeliner that framed her eyes.

When Beca opened her eyes again she caught the other girl staring and smirked at her. "No, I guess she isn't a bad person. But that doesn't mean I don't hate her. I still think the fuck you flowers are a great way of conveying my congratulations to their engagement."

Chloe grinned. "They definitely show your strong feelings on the matter."

Beca returned the grin. "That's all I wanted." She took the bouquet Chloe was holding out for her and shook her head when Chloe wanted to give her the change. "Keep that for yourself. Thanks for listening to me."

"No problem. Say, I have one last question. You said you finished High School this summer, right?"

Beca nodded.

"Are you planning to go to college this fall?"

"Yeah, I'm already enrolled at Barden."

Chloe smiled brightly. "Great!" She handed Beca the receipt after scribbling something on the back. "Here you go. Good luck with the step monster and if you're ever bored or if you just want to rant about something, you can call me. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again in the fall."

Beca furrowed her brows. "Call you?" She turned around the receipt in her hand and smiled at the number that was written on it. "So I guess you're going to Barden as well?"

"Yep. I'll be waiting for that call."

Beca grinned. "Oh, I'll definitely call you. I'll have to tell you if Sheila liked your flowers."

"Definitely."

The small brunette put her sunglasses back on and turned around to leave the flower shop after one last smile in Chloe's direction.

The redheaded girl was hit with another wave of ridiculously humid air as the door slowly fell into it's lock.

She blinked a few times as she looked at the closed door.

Beca. Huh. She definitely needed to remember her and look for her in the fall. She didn't think life would get boring if she knew someone who gifted fuck you flowers to communicate her anger.

The redhead smiled to herself for the rest of the evening, her mood definitely better than when her shift had started. 


	3. Evening Encounter

**Evening Encounter**

Beca Mitchell was walking home from her part time job at the radio station at ten pm, listening to some of her mixes on her phone. The day had been pretty boring so far and she was glad that she could finally go home. It was a pretty bright night outside today since it was full moon and the eerie light made the shadows deeper and turned half of the buildings into creepy shadow theaters.

The brunette girl wasn't usually scared to go home alone but she found herself taking bigger steps today. Something about the atmosphere creeped her out and she wanted nothing more than to hurry home and turn on every lamp she could find.

She was just typing out an answer to a text her best friend had sent her when she heard some rustling in the bushes on the left side of the road. She stopped walking and her pulse quickened. She waited for a second and listened intently but she didn't hear any more noises. The moment she started to continue walking, she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a 'hello?'.

Beca stopped again and debated with herself. Should she be a good citizen and see if somebody needed help or should she just leg it and hurry home?

"Fuck it, I'm out of here." She mumbled as she heard some more rustling that sounded metallic from the left side of the street. She was just about to start sprinting and never come back when she heard a voice. "Hello? Anybody?"

The voice sounded nice. Probably a woman. Beca debated with herself again and sighed deeply as she came to a decision. "Damn it. Sometimes I hate my parents and their good upbringing."

She slowly walked closer to the bushes and opened the flashlight app on her phone. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god! I don't want to bother you but could you maybe help me out for a second?"

"Um, sure. What's going on?" Beca asked as she fought her way past some branches until she stood in front of a two meter tall fence. The moment she laid eyes on the person who had called for help, she burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." The person - a red headed girl - who was stuck in a small hole in the fence grumbled with a defeated expression on her face.

Beca wanted to tell her that she found the situation incredibly funny but she couldn't get a word out in between her laughter.

"You could stop laughing and help me, you know?"

The small brunette bit on her lips to stop herself from laughing but she was still chuckling as she came closer to inspect the other girl's predicament. "What were you trying to do?"

The redhead scowled. "It's a creepy night today and I wanted to go home as fast as possible. I knew that there was a small hole in this fence and I knew that it would save me about ten minutes if I could get to the other side of the fence here. But I think my clothes got stuck somewhere..."

Beca used her phone to get a closer look and was surprised by the beautiful bright blue eyes that were staring at her. Before she could stop herself, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Woah, your eyes are incredibly beautiful."

The other girl smiled for a moment but got serious a second later. "Thanks, I guess. But can you maybe help me out first before you start flirting with me?"

"I wasn't!" Beca muttered and took a step backwards.

"Look, can you please help me? I'll buy you a coffee to make it up to you, okay?"

"You don't have to bribe me. I was going to help you anyway."

"Oh. Okay then. I think some loose part of the fence got stuck in my shirt somewhere but I can't turn my head far enough to look."

Beca walked closer again and used the light from her flashlight app to find the problem. The girl in front of her was wearing a gray hoodie and Beca could see that parts of the fence were stuck in the material. She tried to get them out of the fabric but it was more difficult than she had expected.

"Can you go backwards?"

"No, I already tried that. And I really don't want to rip my shirt. It belonged to my brother."

"Um, I don't want to burst your bubble but there are already some holes in it. It must have happened when you struggled to get out."

"What?!" The girl said loudly and Beca could practically hear the tears gathering in the girl's eyes.

Beca's own eyes widened in panic. "Woah, please don't cry. I have no idea how to handle crying people, please. I'll get you out okay? And maybe someone can fix your hoodie."

The other girl sniffled for a moment but nodded. "Yeah, sorry. It's just one of the last things I have from him. I really don't want to ruin it."

"Um... I'll try and get you out." Beca said as she got back to work. She didn't want to pry into the other girl's life but that statement had sounded like there was a story behind it.

"Thanks. I'm Chloe by the way."

"Beca. It's nice to meet you."

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure. Our meeting is going to be a great story to tell later."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows as she continued to try and get the hoodie out of the fence while she simultaneously tried to not ogle Chloe's butt. It was harder than it sounded because it was just right there. And it looked great in the dark blue jeans the redhead was wearing.

"Later?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yes. I'm sure we'll become fast friends."

"Oh? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, I already invited you to a cup of coffee, you flirted with me and if I'm not mistaken, you've been checking me out for the last ten minutes. And who wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me? I'm awesome."

"And very modest." Beca mumbled as she ignored the other things the girl had been saying.

"You didn't deny any of it, that means I'm right. How old are you Beca?"

"Whatever. I'm trying to help you here so I think you should wait with the gloating until you're free. And I'm 18."

"Great, me too! Are you finished soon? It's not as comfortable as it looks."

"Yeah, yeah, just a second." Beca muttered as she managed to free Chloe's hoodie from the last piece of loose fence. "Okay, don't move yet. You're free from the loose parts but I think it would be better if you just moved backwards."

"But I don't want to go the long way." Chloe whined as she carefully moved backwards until she was sitting on the part of the fence she had come from.

Beca sighed. "You could maybe try to crawl through it without your hoodie on. It's kind of bulky."

Chloe's eyes widened playfully as she gasped. "Are you calling me fat?"

Beca had noticed the playful glint in the other girl's eyes and face palmed as she sighed. "I'm not answering that. Get rid of the hoodie or take the long way. I don't care."

"You only want to see me naked."

"Wait, what? You do have some clothes on under that, right?" Beca asked quickly.

Chloe chuckled. "Not really, just my bra. But I guess I can't help it." She said and pulled the hoodie over her head.

"Dude!" Beca shouted as she put her hands in front of her eyes.

The redhead rolled her eyes and threw her hoodie at Beca. "Relax. And hold that for me please."

Beca needed her hands to catch Chloe's hoodie so she had no choice but to watch as the other girl started crawling through the hole in nothing but jeans and a bra. When she was halfway through she started struggling. "Beca?"

"Huh?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Why?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Because I don't want to be stabbed by the fence. I just need you to pay attention and tell me when I get too close."

"Okay." Beca agreed and moved closer again, phone directed at the redhead's bare back. "I should have never stopped and helped you. You are crazy."

Chloe grinned as she finally managed to crawl through the hole completely. "Thanks. That was fun."

Beca looked at her with a deadpan expression on her face. "It really wasn't."

"Aw, don't be like that." Chloe said with a smile and slapped the brunette's arm. "Woah! You are beautiful!" The redhead exclaimed as she got a good look at the brunette's face for the first time.

"... What?"

Chloe grinned and moved closer. "I didn't really see your face before."

Beca moved backwards, uncomfortable with the sudden proximity. "Um, yeah. Here, please put your shirt back on."

Chloe grinned but pulled the hoodie back over her head. "It's so cute to see you uncomfortable. Want to go and get that coffee now? Or a milkshake?"

"Didn't you want to get back home as soon as possible?"

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you better."

"... Why?"

Chloe groaned. "Because you're cute and helped me. And you're kind of interesting."

Beca immediately scowled at Chloe. "I'm not cute."

Chloe only laughed. "Oh yes, you are. Your smudged eyeliner makes you look like a little raccoon and I love animals."

Beca looked at her incredulously. "You are crazy. I'm going now." She said and started walking back to the street.

She had only taken a few steps when loud rustling from the bushes told her that Chloe was following her. "Beca! Wait! What about that coffee?"

"I'm not thirsty." She said as she sped up her steps. But she wasn't fast enough, Chloe had caught up to her a few seconds later and grabbed Beca's arm to link their arms together. "Aw, come on. I need to thank you for saving me. And I know that you checked me out so you're at least a little interested in me, right?"

Beca tried to get her arm back but Chloe wouldn't budge. "That was before you opened your mouth."

Chloe chuckled. "Oh, come on, I'm not that bad. Let me prove it to you."

"... Fine. One coffee. After that, you'll leave me alone."

Chloe giggled as she steered Beca in the direction of one of those 24 hour diners. "I promise. Now come on, I want a cupcake."

"At 10.30 in the evening? I thought you wanted a coffee?"

"That too. But all this crawling and climbing made me hungry."

Beca sighed deeply. Why was it always her that attracted the crazy people? Couldn't she meet new people the normal way? She looked at Chloe from the corner of her eye as soon as they were on a street with better lightning. She really was beautiful. Especially if she smiled.

Well, one coffee couldn't hurt, she told herself and followed Chloe into 'Joe's Diner'. Maybe she could make a new friend. And if she was honest with herself, all of her friends were crazy. Things probably wouldn't get boring with Chloe around.


	4. The Plaid Shirt Thief

**The Plaid Shirt Thief**

College life sucked. She didn't mean the going to classes part, although that sucked too. But living in a dorm with dozens of other people wasn't her idea of fun.

She had accepted her roommate and she could deal with the noise. But the one thing she could definitely not deal with was the disappearance of her favorite plaid shirts.

Shirts as in plural.

She had already lost three of her favorite shirts to the clothes thief. She had tried guarding her stuff after the second time one of her shirts had disappeared but unfortunately her dad had called her and she needed to step out of the laundry room for three minutes to take the call.

Three minutes!

When she had come back, another one of her shirts had vanished from the clothes line. She had looked around wildly but she only saw some older guys half sleeping on their chairs while they waited for their clothes to finish washing.

After that, she started waking up extra early to wash her clothes at 5 in the morning. She had never met anybody who washed their stuff so early so she felt quite safe in leaving her clothes in the laundry room while she took a quick shower.

She was just putting her wet hair in a high bun when she walked through the door of the laundry room.

"Hey!" She exclaimed loudly and took a few quick steps into the room.

A redheaded girl turned around. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! That's my shirt!"

The redhead looked down at the white tank top she was wearing. "No, it's not. I've just bought this last week."

The smaller of the two girls rolled her eyes. "Not your tank top. The plaid shirt you're wearing over it!"

The redhead grinned. "No, that's mine too."

"No it's not! I can see the ink on the left sleeve. I accidentally spilled a little on it a few weeks ago!"

The ginger shook her head but continued smiling. "It's mine now."

"But... Why did you steal it? And why did you steal the rest of my shirts? I love them."

"They are extremely comfortable!"

"I know! That's why I made them!"

"Don't be stingy and share. You still have more of them."

"That's not the point! You stole them!"

"Borrowed."

"But why? I mean, who does that? You can't just walk in here and grab the things you like. This isn't a store."

"But I wanted them. And there was nobody around when I took them."

"You could have waited for me to come back! Or, you know, just washed your own clothes and left mine alone!"

The taller girl shrugged. "You wouldn't have given them to me."

"Damn right I wouldn't have. Please give them back."

"Nooo." the taller girl whined. "They are the most comfortable shirts I have ever worn. Where did you get them? I couldn't find a label anywhere on them."

"I made them. Now give them back."

The redhead shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No."

"No? You can't just say no! They are mine!"

The ginger shrugged. "I just did."

"But..."

"Deal with it. And please tell me where you really bought them. Otherwise you'll probably have to walk around naked on campus for a few weeks. But..." She looked the other girl up and down. "That wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen. You're kinda hot."

The smaller girl was blushing brightly by now. "You can't just say things like that!"

The redhead shrugged. "Of course I can."

"But... my shirts..." She looked at the redhead a little helplessly.

"Don't look at me like that. You look so cute, I'm actually considering giving you your shirt back"

"You can give all of them back. That would be the right thing to do."

The redhead shook her head. "No. I want them. Did you really make them yourself? You don't look like someone who is interested in sewing."

The brunette rolled eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not. But yes, I made them. My grandma made me one when I was younger and I loved it so much that I made her show me how to do it. I've made my own plaid shirts since then. Please give them back."

The redheaded girl looked a little conflicted. She could tell that a lot of work had gone into making these shirts but they were seriously the most comfortable shirts she had ever worn.

She sighed in defeat.

"OK I'll give them back to you. But only if you make one for me."

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "Why would I do that? I don't even know you."

"I'm Chloe."

"That's nice. But me knowing your name doesn't mean that I know you."

Chloe shrugged. "Sure it does. What's your name?"

"Beca. Please give me my shirts back."

Chloe grinned and skipped over to where Beca was standing and grabbed her hands in hers.

"I will. After we've bought some fabric and you've made me a shirt or two."

"You've said one shirt 30 seconds ago!"

Chloe shrugged. "Yeah, but you refused so I made a better offer. Two is always better than one, right?"

"Not in this case!"

"Oh well you can always make me more later on. I can already tell we are going to be fast friends."

"And why is that?" Beca asked dryly.

"Aw, don't be like that. You are hot, I am hot, we are destined to be friends. Can you imagine how hot we would look walking on campus together? It will be great."

"Okay you are clearly high. Or drunk. Or just crazy. Please don't call me hot when my hair is wet and I don't have any make up on. And this is not high school. Nobody cares if two hot girls walk together on campus."

Chloe grinned brightly. "Why, thank you!"

"Huh?"

"You called me hot. Thanks for that!"

Beca closed her eyes for a moment. "That's not what I meant. Ugh... Seriously, what do you want from me?"

"A shirt."

Beca sighed. "Right. Will you leave me alone if I make one for you?"

Chloe thought about it for a moment. "Probably not. But I still want the shirt. Let's go and buy some fabric. I want to pick it myself."

"Um, no. It's not even six in the morning, I'm going back to bed." Beca replied, freed her fingers from Chloe's grip and went to the washing machine to gather her clothes. They were still wet but Beca didn't care. It was way too early to argue with the perky redhead.

"Where are you going?"

Beca rolled her eyes. She had just told the redhead where she was going.

"Okay, never mind. Can I have your number? We have to schedule a time when we can go shopping."

"I don't want to go shopping with you."

"But why? Everybody loves to go shopping with me."

"Well, I don't. Don't take it personal. I just hate shopping in general. I just order the stuff I need online."

"Well, can we do that then? Look up some fabric online and then order it? I won't bother you much, I promise. But I want the shirt. And I want us to be friends."

Beca sighed. "Come on then, before I change my mind. My roommate isn't here at the moment so we won't disturb her."

"Great! Let's go!" Chloe said excitedly and followed Beca.

Four flight of stairs later, Beca opened the door to her room and plopped down on her bed face first. Chloe slowly followed her into the room and closed the door behind her.

Beca's hand pointed at a desk and a laptop that stood on top of it. "That's mine. The fabric store I always order from should be open. Choose something and show it to me. I'll catch a few minutes of sleep until you are done." She mumbled into her pillow and turned her head so it was facing her wall.

"Um..." Chloe said but did what the brunette had told her to do. She quickly found some nice fabric in different shades of blue. It was checkered and looked extremely soft.

Chloe turned around to look at Beca who was still lying on her bed and hadn't moved in the past few minutes.

"Beca?"

"Hm?" She mumbled but didn't move otherwise.

"I found a fabric I like. Can you maybe take a look at it and tell me if it's a good one or not? I don't really have a clue what to look for."

Beca slowly started moving and stretched like a cat before she stood up. It looked extremely cute. Chloe was sure she had never seen such an adorable human being before. That she came in a pint sized package only made her cuter.

Beca was standing next to Chloe now, who was sitting on the brunette's desk chair and blinked at the screen a few times, looking like a cute little owl. Chloe had to keep herself from squealing.

"It's okay. This fabric is soft and easy to work with. I'll order it for you and make you the shirt. Please don't bother me until then."

"But I want to be friends!"

"Okay, first rule about being friends with me. If you want me to like you, don't talk to me before 9 am. Ever. Scratch that, make that rule number two. Rule number one is, never mess with my shirts. And don't steal them."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You are really moody in the morning. But I think that's cute. I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back later today to give you back your shirts and the money for the fabric. Want to hang out in the afternoon?"

"No. Leave me alone now." Beca said tonelessly and opened the door for Chloe.

The redhead only smiled and wrapped the shorter girl up in a tight hug. "Okay then, thanks Becs. See you later."

She let go of Beca and skipped out of the room with a big smile on her face.

"Oh god, you already started with the pet names! Don't bother coming back!"

"I know you like it!" Chloe shouted over her shoulder and turned around a corner.

Beca looked after the taller girl for five seconds before rolling her eyes and closing her door. She flopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes. Chloe was a strange girl. But she would get her shirts back so that was something. And despite her behavior from earlier, she kinda liked the nickname Chloe had given her.

One thing was clear, Beca's life would get a lot more interesting from now on.


	5. Chance Encounter and a Smoothie

**Chance Encounter and a Smoothie**

Beca Mitchell was on her way to the library to finally start on the paper that had already been due yesterday. But since Philosophy wasn't really interesting to her, she wasn't in a hurry to start soon.

Her long brown hair was put in a messy ponytail and big black sunglasses were protecting her eyes from the bright rays of sunshine. She was wearing dark blue shorts, a black band shirt with the Nirvana logo printed on the chest and a pair of flip flops. She had rolled the sleeve of her shirt up so her upper arms and shoulders were exposed, showing the edge of the flower the girl had tattooed on her right shoulder blade.

She was just finishing her first year of college and wasn't really sure what kind of degree she wanted. If it had been up to her, she wouldn't even be here, she would already be living in LA and making herself a name in the music industry.

Beca had wanted to become a DJ as soon as she had downloaded a free mixing software on a whim when she had been twelve years old. Her parents had wanted her to go to college though, so she had relented after countless nights of arguing and was now attending Barden University.

Shaking her head gently, Beca tried to get rid of her thoughts and continued walking down the street. She had stopped to get an orange, mango and strawberry flavored smoothie a few minutes ago and was happily slurping on her straw when she crossed the street at an intersection.

The light was green and there wasn't much traffic so she took her time crossing the street. The brunette girl had been bobbing her head to a beat that had been stuck in her head for the whole morning when a loud honk alerted her to a car that was standing at the intersection right next to her.

Beca stopped walking for a second, looked at the green light that showed her that - yes, she was still allowed to cross the street - and turned to the small green Chevrolet Spark that had honked at her.

Seeing as there was no other car at the intersection, the brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest, leveled the driver of the small green car with an unimpressed stare and continued slurping her smoothie.

The sun was blindingly bright and fell on the car's windshield in a way that made it impossible for Beca to see the person sitting in the driver's seat.

Beca was tapping her feet and allowed a small smirk to appear on her face when her light turned red and the car's light turned green. The person in the car honked again but Beca didn't move an inch.

She had been in the right and assholes like the person in the car deserved a small lesson in manners.

Originally, Beca had planned to remain standing on the street for the duration of one green phase for the car and then let the driver do whatever he wanted when the light would have turned red again but fate apparently had other plans.

The brunette girl jumped slightly when the driver's door was slammed open with a loud bang and a stunning red headed woman stomped out of it. Her fiery red locks were pulled back in a tight bun at the back of her head and her bright blue eyes were glaring angrily at Beca.

She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a short sleeved white blouse. The first three buttons on the shirt were left open, not showing any cleavage but accentuating the woman's beautiful neck and collar bones.

Beca had to admit that this woman looked like the hottest teacher she had ever seen. The stern glare, tightly combed back hair and pencil skirt looked exactly like an outfit the teachers would wear in every teenage boy fantasy. The only thing missing was a pair of oddly shaped glasses that would either sit at the tip of the teacher's nose or would be resting on top of the teacher's head.

Beca was so busy staring at the woman before her that she didn't notice that she had been talking to her. Well, yelling would be a better word to describe the angry noise that escaped the redhead's perfectly shaped mouth.

"...ink you are doing?!"

"Um, what?" Beca asked as soon as she realized that the hot teacher had been talking to her.

"I asked you what the fuck you think you are doing here?! You are blocking the road and I have somewhere to be!"

Not one to be yelled at when she had clearly been in the right, Beca took a demonstrative slurp out of her plastic cup before she began speaking. "Look lady, I was just minding my own business when you honked at me without a reason! The light hadn't even turned red so I was allowed to cross the street. I didn't make the rules, take it up with the state or something. Green says I can go, red means I have to wait. Those rules apply to you too so don't bitch around when I haven't done anything wrong."

The redhead was still glaring at Beca and constantly checked her wrist watch.

"You were walking so slowly! A turtle could have crossed the street faster than you!"

"So what? I can walk around as fast or slow as I like. You can't bitch at me for that."

"Oh for god's sake, I need to be somewhere! Can you please move out of the way now?!"

"Only if you promise to calm down first. If you drive like that, you're going to hit something or someone and then you'd be in big trouble. Want a sip of my smoothie?"

The redheaded woman clenched her hands in frustration and growled out a "No!".

"Look lady, I don't really know what your problem is. There is no other car anywhere near us so you could have just driven around me."

"I'm not allowed to cross to the other lane at an intersection."

Beca's eyebrows rose. "Oh? So you do care about the law. Glad to hear that."

The redhead sighed deeply. "You're really acting like a brat right now. But you are right and I am sorry, can you please leave the street and go back to the sidewalk now?"

"Are you calm enough to drive safely to your destination now?"

The redhead's anger returned with a vengeance and she took a few steps until she stood directly in front of the brunette stranger.

"I don't have time for your silly little games girl, now move it!"

"Hey, I'm twenty years old, don't talk to me like I'm a misbehaving child." Beca was a little miffed about the way the beautiful stranger had been treating her.

The redheaded woman rolled her eyes. "Then don't act like one." After another glance at her watch, she sighed deeply and glared at Beca again. "Great. Thanks for making me miss my job interview. I've come all the way from Florida for this opportunity and you ruined it. Thank you very much."

Beca glanced down at her phone and saw that it was 2.15 pm.

"Your job interview was at 2 pm?"

The redhead nodded, aggressively typing on her phone. Beca was wondering why she wasn't going back to her car but didn't really mind it. Talking to the woman was kind of fun. "Since we've only been standing here for five minutes, you had already missed the interview before you even saw me. It's not really my fault."

The woman's head snapped up suddenly, bright blue eyes staring daggers at Beca. "Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! And I may have been able to talk myself into the interview if I had only been a few minutes late, but now no amount of apologizing would cut it. And that is your fault."

"Beca."

The redhead's glare faltered for a moment as a look of confusion washed over her face. "What?"

"My name. It's Beca."

Scoffing, the redhead crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What makes you think I care about your name?"

Beca shrugged and grinned. "Don't know. You could use it for cussing me out in your head? I just thought it was time to introduce myself."

"I could have lived without knowing your name." The older woman replied dryly.

"Well, you know it now. So?"

"So what?"

"What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you? You are the reason I am going to stay unemployed for the rest of my life."

Beca rolled her eyes and lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head. She wanted to see what the redhead looked like in the direct sunlight. "Don't be so dramatic. And I want to know your name so I can tell the story correctly later on. And maybe to stalk you on social media or something. You're stunning."

The redhead's mouth had fallen open in surprise. Who did this girl think she was? Okay, she was kinda hot, the redhead had to admit that, but the sheer boldness of the girl really caught her off guard.

"What is wrong with you?"

Beca shrugged. "A lot. If I started telling you about everything that is wrong with me, we would be here until tomorrow. Since you already missed your job interview, do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Why not? You don't have anything better to do since you were supposed to be at your interview right now. And I've been expertly postponing starting this one paper for philosophy. And you're hot. Why not?"

The redhead was gaping at Beca again. "I can't believe you. Do you really expect me to say yes?"

"It was worth a shot. If you don't want to, that's fine. Well, I think I've been keeping you for long enough now. Have a nice day, Red." Beca said and started walking away. It was disappointing but she wasn't desperate enough to beg for a date. Yet.

Two minutes later, the redhead's green car stopped next to Beca.

"Beca?"

"Hm?" She asked and turned to look at the woman.

"Come on." The redhead said and pointed at her passenger seat. Beca was grinning widely and quickly sat down in the car.

"It's Chloe."

"Huh?" Beca asked and looked at the redhead questioningly.

"My name. It's Chloe."

Beca grinned and laughed for a moment. "Right. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Now, where do I get my coffee?"

Beca smiled and started telling Chloe where to drive. Her paper could wait, she had a hot redhead she had to sweep off her feet.


	6. No means No

**No Means No**

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My boss wanted me to finish this one project before I left for the day." Beca Mitchell said as she sat down next to a redhead who was sitting at the counter of Beca's favorite bar.

The redhead looked at her with a confused expression on her face for a moment but then decided to just go with it. "Um, yeah, no problem. I hope you don't mind that I started without you."

"No problem. So, who is this gentleman?"

The blonde haired guy had been talking to the redhead for the last ten minutes and she hadn't looked happy about it. When the guy had started grabbing for the redhead's arm, Beca had decided to step in.

"My name is Brian. I just wanted to have a nice conversation with this gorgeous girl. Who are you?" Brian - the blonde guy - asked Beca suspiciously.

"Why do you care? I'm here with her so leave us alone."

Brian narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who you are but I got here first so back off. Chloe doesn't want to talk to you."

"Chloe can talk for herself. Who do you think you are, trying to tell me who I want to talk to? Leave us alone." Chloe replied, getting angry at this guy's rude behavior.

Brian turned his eyes back to Chloe and gave her a charming smile. "Don't be like that babe. We were having a lovely conversation before this rude little bitch decided to distract us. Let's ignore her and get back to what we were talking about earlier."

Chloe's eyebrows had risen nearly all the way up to her hairline while she listened to Brian. She shared an incredulous look with Beca who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"First of all, this girl is not a bitch, she's my girlfriend." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and intertwined their fingers. "And secondly, we weren't having a nice conversation. You were hitting on me and I was trying to ignore you."

It seemed like the guy didn't listen to a single thing Chloe was telling him.

"Aw, come on, we were getting along so well. Just dump this bitch and have some fun with me. I don't live far from here and I'm sure I can satisfy you way better than the little hobbit can."

Beca's mouth had dropped open after hearing that. "I can't believe you just said that. Not only did you insult me, you also thought you could get Chloe to fuck you after knowing her for ten minutes. Does she look like someone who enjoys meaningless one night stands to you? Come on Chloe, let's get out of here." She pulled Chloe up from her seat and started going outside when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Listen bitch, I was talking to her first, so I'm going to finish talking to her."

Chloe was usually a patient woman. But these two people who were fighting over her like she was the last piece of candy were really starting to annoy her. Well, the hot brunette girl who just wanted to help her was kinda cute, but Chloe really didn't appreciate being told what to do.

"Listen guys, I'm standing right next to you, so can you please stop talking as if I'm not here? And Brian, I'm not interested. If you haven't noticed, I have a girlfriend. Which means I am gay. Please leave us alone now."

"I don't believe you. A girl like you can't be gay. I'm sure you just haven't met the right guy yet. Come on, I'll show you how it's done."

"Oh my god, you didn't just say that. I'm out of here." Chloe said, put a few bills on the counter and started making her way out of the bar.

She remembered the girl who had been trying to help her and decided to continue playing the game. She hadn't been overly impressed with the brunette's behavior so far but she had been trying to help her. So she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her with her. They had only taken three steps out of the bar when Brian followed them outside.

"Hey Chloe, wait. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to imply anything. I just want to get to know you better."

"Look Brian, I'm really not interested. I have a girlfriend." She raised her hand and showed him that she was still holding hands with her 'girlfriend'.

"Are you sure she is your girlfriend? I haven't seen you with her before."

Chloe's mouth dropped open. "You haven't seen her with me before? Oh my god are you stalking me?"

Brian took a few steps closer to them but both Chloe and Beca took a few steps backwards to increase their distance to the blonde guy.

"No baby, I've just seen you around and finally got the guts to talk to you today. You were always alone when you came here so I assumed you were single. I've never seen you with her before."

Chloe shrugged. "Well, it's none of your business. We're going now, goodbye." She said and turned around to quickly walk away. Beca agreed wholeheartedly and quickly followed the redhead. Not that she had much of a choice since Chloe was still holding her hand tightly.

"Wait! Prove it." Brian said and grabbed Chloe's arm.

"Let go of her dude! No means no! And we don't have to prove anything to you!" Beca said and removed his hand from her 'girlfriend's' arm. The guy was starting to get on her nerves. He apparently didn't know the meanings of 'no', 'I'm not interested' and 'I'm gay'. Beca was pretty sure Chloe had just told him she was gay to get rid of him but as long as she got to hold the redhead's hand, she was fine with it.

"Watch it bitch! I'm not talking to you!"

Beca stepped in front of Chloe and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes you are. Don't touch her and leave us alone. I'm not speaking for her but she has told you that she isn't interested several times now and you don't seem to get it. Go away and don't bother us."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm going to do whatever the hell I want. Prove to me that you two are a couple and I'll back off."

"No! Who do you think you are?" Beca exclaimed incredulously.

"Will you leave us alone if we prove it to you?" Chloe cut in, having had enough of this guy's childish behavior.

The blonde smiled smugly. "Sure."

Before Beca could do more than furrow her brows her head was pulled to the side and her mouth was met with a pair of incredibly soft lips. Her eyes widened but the meaningful look on Chloe's face told her to shut up and play the game. Not that Beca had any problems with that. Kissing Chloe was like nothing she had ever done before and Beca knew that she could happily get addicted to doing so on a regular basis.

A few seconds had gone by and Chloe seemed to really want to get into Brian's head that she was unavailable, because when Beca was about to stop the kiss, the redheaded girl's tongue asked for entrance which the smaller girl happily granted.

The only thought running through Beca's head was 'Damn, this girl can kiss'. And she would gladly save her again if this was the kind of thank you she got in return.

Twenty seconds later - which seemed more like twenty minutes to Beca - Chloe stopped the kiss and looked at Brian.

"Happy?" She raised an eyebrow.

Brian seemed to be in a daze, intently watching them and didn't notice that she had been talking to him until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Uh, what?"

"Are you happy now?"

"Well, that was hot. I still think it's a waste that you're gay. But I can see that I'm not getting anywhere here. Suit yourself Chloe. You've just missed a great opportunity to see what it's like with a real guy. This bitch has nothing on me."

Beca was clenching her teeth and glared at Brian. "This is the second time you've insulted my bedroom skills buddy. Get lost before I lose my patience."

"Calm down." Chloe told Beca and put her hands on the brunette's shoulders to start leading her away. Beca shot one last dark look in Brian's direction but followed Chloe's lead without complaint. Brian shot them a rude gesture and went back into the bar.

Chloe led Beca around a corner and stopped. "Thanks for trying to help me. I didn't appreciate you trying to tell me what to do but Brian was pretty annoying. So thanks for sticking up for a stranger. Not everybody would have done that. And sorry for kissing you without warning."

Beca shrugged and sent a short grin in Chloe's direction. "No problem. And are you kidding me? You can kiss me whenever you like to, that was awesome. I'm sorry for telling you what to do, I just wanted to get rid of that guy. I'm Beca by the way."

Chloe smiled and shook the brunette's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you Beca. And you were not so bad yourself. I'm glad it was you I got to kiss. And I know why you did it, it's okay. Can you believe that guy? He didn't even back off when I mentioned I have a girlfriend and am gay. Talk about things you don't want to hear. Anyway, can I get you a coffee or something? For saving me?"

Beca's smile faltered for a moment. "Um, I would love to. But I can't right now, I'm meeting a friend in fifteen minutes and am already running late. But I'd love to get a coffee with you on another day. Only if you want to of course."

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to getting to know you better. You're interesting."

"I'm really not. I'm pretty boring. But if you want to get to know me, who am I to say no?"

"Great! Let's exchange numbers. Just text me when you're free. I've got a lot of free time on my hands right now, so just tell me when you're free."

Beca raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I'm kinda in between jobs right now. But that story is for another time."

The brunette shrugged. "Fair enough. Will you be fine going home by yourself? I can give you a ride if you want."

Chloe shook her head. "No it's fine. I'll call a cab."

The two girls quickly exchanged numbers and smiled at each other. Chloe leaned in and gave Beca a light kiss on the cheek and told her goodbye. Beca had only taken a few steps towards her car when Chloe's voice stopped her.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really hot when you're angry and annoyed. You can come to my rescue any time you want." She winked at a quickly blushing Beca.

"Um, what?"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed. Let's just say that not everything I told Brian was a lie. I'm looking forward to our date."

Date? What? Beca looked at the redhead with a confused expression on her face but the girl had already turned around a corner when Beca regained her finer motor functions.

Well, I'm looking forward to our next meeting, Beca thought and walked to her car with a smile on her face.


	7. Prison Buddies

**Prison Buddies**

"Wait! Come on, it was a misunderstanding! I wasn't going to steal a can of tomato soup! I don't even like tomatoes!" A small brunette girl shouted at the officer who was steering her in the direction of the holding cells.

When they arrived at one of the holding cells he motioned for the girl to move around so he could open the handcuffs that had forced her hands to remain behind her back. She was angry and fuming but she knew better than to resist a police officer.

The officer opened the holding cell bars and motioned for the girl to move inside. She reluctantly went inside the cell, regarding the officer with a nasty glare as he locked the bars again.

The brunette turned around to look at the other occupants of the holding cell as she gingerly rubbed at her irritated wrists.

There were 4 other women in there with her. Three of them were huddled together in a group and looked like bad ass biker chicks. They were tall, had more muscles than a woman should have, wore actually really cool looking leather jackets and glared and growled in her direction. The brunette was cursing herself because she hadn't bothered to put on proper clothes when she had decided to make a quick run to the grocery store down the street.

She looked down at herself and scowled. So much for a good impression. She was wearing pink jogging pants, a pair of flip flops and a black tank top. She silently cursed her best friend Jesse for giving her these horrendous pants on her last birthday. He thought her wardrobe needed a little color. The brunette girl had disagreed but since she hadn't been in the mood to do the laundry lately, the terrible pants were the only comfortable clean pants she could find.

After she finished cursing her choice of wardrobe she finally decided to look at the last occupant of the cell.

It was a redheaded girl in a white t-shirt and blue jeans shorts. She had her legs and arms crossed and seemed to be dozing.

The brunette girl looked around in the cell. It only held 2 benches that lined opposite ends of it. Since she didn't want to risk her life by sitting down next to the three biker chicks, she chose to sit down on the bench the redhead was sitting on. She sat down as far away from the woman as she could but the light movement she made woke the redhead up immediately.

Her eyes shot open and she looked around in a panic, trying to find what had woken her up. When she saw the wide eyes of a brunette girl sitting next to her on the bench, she stopped breathing for a moment. When had she gotten here? And why would someone like her be in a holding cell in the first place?

She blinked twice, pinched herself and took in a big gulp of air.

"Um..." She mumbled as she continued to look at the brunette.

The other girl smiled nervously. "Um, sorry. I didn't want to wake you up."

"You didn't. I was just testing if this was a dream. It wasn't."

The brunette snorted. "Yeah. So I guess this isn't your usual kind of evening fun either?"

The redhead shook her head. "No. This is all a big misunderstanding."

"Same here. My name is Beca." The brunette girl said and held her hand out for the other girl to shake.

"Chloe. I would say it's nice to meet you but I really could have done without the prison experience." The redhead said as she shook Beca's hand.

Beca grinned. "Well, technically this isn't prison but I know what you mean." She leaned a little closer to Chloe so she could hear her next few whispered words. "Hey, um, the other chicks over there, have you talked to them?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, they've already been in here when I got here about an hour ago. They just glared at me so I thought it would be best to ignore them and to not make any loud noises."

Beca glanced at the biker chicks again and saw one of them looking in their direction. The small brunette shuddered. "I guess that's a good idea."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah."

Beca leaned back and sighed. "This is so fucked up. I only wanted some chocolate and instead of binge watching Game of Thrones all evening, I get thrown in here."

Chloe looked at her with interest. "Oh? What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Beca sighed. "No, it's fine I don't mind. I'm sure I'm going to laugh about this story in a few days. Well, so I was just settling down to watch some Netflix when I noticed that I didn't have any chocolate in the house. Like at all. So I did the reasonable thing and went to the store down the street to get some. Long story short, I noticed some teenagers fooling around and when I saw them trying to steal stuff, I went over to them and told them to stop. They got angry and told me to mind my own business. When a store employee noticed the commotion, the kids shoved a can of tomato soup in my bag and ran. They shouted that I was going to steal it and were going to stop me."

"The employee didn't believe me when I told him what happened and called the cops. He said something about policy. Such an ass. Anyway, the police officer that came to get me was a little more understanding. He said that he'd check the security footage and that we would know if I was telling the truth soon enough. He told me that I had to wait in a holding cell in the mean time. And now I'm here. I don't even like tomato soup."

Chloe couldn't hold her giggle in anymore and burst into laughter when she saw the pout on Beca's face that quickly turned into a glare when Chloe wouldn't stop laughing.

"Dude, it's not funny."

"Aw, come on, it totally is. And I'm sorry, but the look on your face? Priceless."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, laugh it up. But you're in here too, missy. What did you do?"

Chloe immediately stopped laughing and scowled. "Well, there may or may not have been an incident with a rock and my ex's car. But I didn't even throw that damn thing!"

The small brunette snorted. "You threw a rock at your ex's car?"

Chloe scrunched up her nose. "No! It was Amy! But my so called friend ran away screaming when my ex came around the corner. He only saw me and his broken windshield and called the cops. They called it destruction of property or something like that. Assholes."

"Your friend just left you there to deal with the consequences?"

Chloe sighed. "Well, kinda. But I'm not mad at her. I was ranting to her all evening and when we found his car by accident. I was really mad at him and told Amy that I wished someone broke his car into a million pieces so he would understand what I felt like when I found out he was cheating on me. So she did what I wished for."

Beca's eyes widened. "Wait, he was cheating on you? Why? You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, why would anyone ever cheat on someone like you?"

The redhead quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Beca. "Why thank you. You're quite a charmer, huh? But to answer your question, he told me - and I quote - 'Men have needs and I haven't seen you in a week because you were busy with your college work'"

"Really?"

Chloe nodded. "Yep. I guess he can't last a week without sex and since I haven't been able to lend a helping hand, he got some help elsewhere."

Beca shook her head. "I can't believe that guy. Who would do something like that? But I guess you can count yourself lucky that you found out what kind of person he is."

"I guess you're right. But it sucked."

"Sorry for that."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "It's okay. I'll get over it. It's only been a week and seeing his car made me angry. I think I'll just stay with girls from now on. I've only ever had good experiences with them."

Beca's eyes suddenly flew upwards to look at Chloe's face. "Wait, girls? So you like both?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. I've been with both and I don't really have a preference. I'm not attracted to gender, I'm attracted to people."

"Huh."

"What? Are you a homophobe?"

Beca's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "No! God no, I'm gay myself. Sorry if that came out wrong."

"Huh."

Beca rolled her eyes as she saw the small smirk on the other girl's face. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Chloe smiled. "Sorry. It's fun to mess with you, has anybody ever told you that?"

Beca scowled. "Yeah. How do you think I got these hideous pants?"

The redhead snorted. "I was wondering about that. You don't look like a person who would wear pink pants voluntarily."

"I'm not. They were a gift and the only clean pair of pants I could find."

"I assume you are not a big fan of doing laundry?"

"Not at all."

Chloe giggled and leaned her back into the bars behind her. "This is all so strange. Who would have thought that I would find someone nice in prison?"

"Not prison."

"Whatever. How long do you think we need to stay here?"

Beca shrugged. "I have no clue."

"Hey ginger!"

Chloe jumped a little as she got startled by the unexpected voice. She lifted her head to look at the other three women who were sharing their cell on this fine evening and found all of them looking at her. "Um, yes?"

"As fun as listening to you guys is, we want to get some sleep in. Can you at least whisper or something? Oh and good call on ending things with that douche. He sounds like a real asshole. If my boyfriend cheated on me I would do more than throw a stone into his windshield. I would have definitely aimed at his face."

"Um..." Chloe wanted to make clear that it wasn't her that had thrown the stone but the dangerous aura the three women were radiating made her rethink that thought. "Thanks I guess. And yes of course, we'll shut up, good night."

The three women snorted. The brown haired one who had been talking to Chloe decided to answer. "It's never fun to sleep on a bench but it's better than nothing. Also, you should definitely get pinkie's number. She's been looking at you like you are some kind of jackpot since the moment she walked in here. I bet she would treat you right."

Beca's eyes had widened and she was about to make a comment about her unexpected nickname when Chloe's hand on her own stopped any sort of remark.

"Um, yeah. We'll shut up now."

She turned around to look at Beca with wide eyes. "What the hell?" She whispered and Beca nodded. "I know. You think we need to stay here the whole night? And I totally wasn't looking at you like anything. I think that one chick has forgotten her glasses." the small brunette whispered back.

"So you weren't looking at me? Don't you find me attractive?" Chloe teased Beca quietly while she smirked at the brunette.

"No! Well, of course you are beautiful, I already told you that. Wait..." She narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "Are you fishing for compliments?"

Chloe chuckled quietly and turned innocent eyes to look at Beca. "I would never. And to answer your question, I have no idea if we have to stay the night. But it looks like it, I think the officers went home for the day. They surely aren't working at this time of night."

Beca deflated visibly and put her hands on her face. "This is all so surreal."

"Yeah. But it will all turn out okay, you'll see. Why don't we get some sleep as well?"

"I'm not sure I can."

"Just try it."

Beca was about to argue some more when a hissed 'shut up and close your eyes!' reached them from the other side of the cell which shut her right up. She shared another uneasy look with Chloe but both of them decided to shut up and close their eyes. Beca mouthed 'good night' in the redhead's direction and was thanked with a beaming smile.

The small brunette was fidgeting for the next half hour but eventually succumbed to her heavy eyelids.

She was woken up by a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like her name. She blearily opened her eyes and looked around confusedly until her eyes landed on some prison bars and a sleeping redhead.

The holding cell. Right.

"Beca Mitchell?"

Beca turned around to look at the officer that stood in front of the door to the holding cell and was looking at her expectantly.

"Um, yes, that's me. Can I go now?"

The officer nodded. "Yes. All charges were dropped after the security camera footage was inspected. I would like to apologize for your uncomfortable night but we have to investigate these things."

"Um, yeah, no problem. I think." She turned around to look at the sleeping redhead. Shaking the other girl's arm carefully, she whispered her name. "Chloe?"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say good bye. I can go home now."

Chloe slowly woke up and blinked at Beca owlishly. "Home?" She blinked twice until she realized where she was. "Oh. Yeah. Prison."

Beca rolled her eyes and grinned. "Not prison. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for entertaining me in here."

Chloe sat up and grinned at Beca. "No problem. It was nice to meet you."

Beca nodded. "Likewise."

"Just ask the girl for her number! Honestly, how hard can it be? I swear, we weren't that dense when we were that age." The brunette woman from last night said as she and her two friends looked at Beca and Chloe disapprovingly.

Beca jumped a little as she heard the woman talking. "Um..."

Chloe giggled and turned to look at the police officer. "Do you have a pen I could borrow for a second?"

The officer looked at the scene in amusement and nodded. "Sure. Here you go." He handed Chloe a pen and watched as she snatched Beca's left hand to scribble a number on it.

"Here you go."

Beca could only gape at the digits on her hand. "Um..."

"Just call me. I should get out of here soon. We can grab a coffee or something."

"Um... Yeah. Sounds nice."

Chloe giggled again and watched as the small brunette was escorted out of the room by the friendly officer.

She was still smiling a few minutes later when the brunette woman decided to talk to her again. "You should totally go for that. Did you see how adorably awkward she was acting when she got your number? And that body is nothing to sneeze at either. You should totally tap that."

Chloe looked up and grinned at the three women. "Oh, believe me, I'm planning on it. She's too cute to let her get away."

The brunette woman snorted. "You go girl. Are you already over your ex?"

Chloe shrugged. "Nope. But nobody said anything about a relationship. We'll see how things go when she'll call me."

The brunette woman lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? You are quite confident she will call you."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Please, I know what I look like. She'll definitely call."

The women laughed. "Judging by the way she was looking at you, I'm inclined to agree. The name's Veronica by the way. And these are my friends, Nicole and Wendy. Nice to meet ya kid."

"I'm Chloe."

"We know. And I guess that's your way out." Veronica said and motioned for Chloe to turn around. She did and saw a police officer coming her way.

She turned around again to look at the three women. "Well, this was fun. And you guys are not as scary as you look. I hope you'll get out of here soon." Chloe said and waved a short goodbye as the officer led her out of the cell.

"We will, don't worry!" Veronica shouted just as the door was closed behind Chloe.

She grinned as she got her things back from the officer and stepped outside of the police station. What she saw there only managed to increase her smile.

"Hey."

Beca shuffled around awkwardly. "Um, hey."

"Were you waiting for me?"

Beca nodded and played with her top nervously. "Yeah, kinda. I asked the officer if he knew when you were getting released and he told me that it wouldn't be long. So I decided to wait. I hope I didn't cross any boundaries."

Chloe laughed and went over to Beca to lock their arms together and pull her in the direction of a diner just around the next corner. "Don't worry. The only two things I want right now are a shower and a coffee. And breakfast. Since you are already here, let's grab a quick cup of coffee and talk some more. You are interesting."

"Um, sure."

The two of them went over to the diner and got themselves a nice breakfast. Both girls were laughing and enjoying their time together. And both girls thought that spending a night in a holding cell wasn't so bad if you had the right company. 


End file.
